


Destructive Love

by RoseBell



Series: Discorded love [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBell/pseuds/RoseBell
Summary: A year after the Battle with David Destruction, Dipper is haunted by a strange demonic voice in which he can't seem to run from. Mabel finds love and gravity falls meets their next demonic threat. Wonder what will happen...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is BOOK 2 of my BillDip series!!!!!! Please make sure you read book 1 "Discorded Love" before reading this one. I am changing the names of the stans. In the first book the author was stanly and grunkle stan was Stanford, but in this book and on it will be switched to match the show. STANFORD WILL STILL BE DIPPER AND MABEL'S GRANDFATHER! I can't change that, and I wrote book one way back when we first saw who the author even was. I apologies for that confusion.

_**"WAKE UP!"** _

Panic was best felt at night, in a cold sweat and shooting up out of sleep afraid for your life; nightmares are a bitch, and this bitch loved to visit Dipper every chance it had. The young male felt his breath force it's way out of his lungs like acid, beating on the doors of hell and burning his chest like he drank sulfur. Clinching the shirt on his chest, Gabriel continued to pant from the panic that had consumed him and ate at his dreams every night for the past two months.

Coming from the opposite side of the attic, his younger sister arose from her slumber as well and rubbed her tired eyes as she gazed over at her frightened brother. "Bro Bro, you good?" Her voice was low and mumbled due to just awoken, and curly brown hair a mess in strands that scrunched in the wrong directions with a hint of drool still on her chin.

Finally feeling relief from his gasps of air, Dipper ran his pale finger through his curly locks, sweat still dripping from his forehead and strands of hair. "It came again," His voice was a whisper while he answered, and breath shaken. "and I swear it gets worse every night."

"What happened?" Mabel stood from her bed and made her way over to her brother, plopping down next to him calmly and carefully removed his hand from his head to get a better look at him. "You can tell me."

The frightened boy nodded and took a deep breath into his lungs before he answered. "I was running through a forest; the fog was thick, and I could have sworn the trees were closing in on me with every step I took. Before I knew it, I felt it grab my feet and I slammed onto the ground; it's eyes... they were so... so dead; I couldn't help the scream leave me before it screamed _WAKE UP_ and then I woke up as told."

A frown appeared across his sister's face before she drug her twin into a much-needed hug. "It's okay Dipper, I promise."

_I hope you're right, Mabel..._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The sun bled its way through the stained-glass window; shinning its golden rays of honey across his milky pale skin as he awoke from his slumber. Noticing his sister had already awoken for the morning and made her way downstairs Dipper did just the same and stumbled out of bed; his feet almost slipping on the wood as he tripped over himself from his dizzy sight complicating his reflexes. Making it into the bathroom, turning on the water and starring into the mirror; the boy splashed chilly water right onto his ghostly pale face before twisting the water off and making his way down the steps now his sight was clearer, and he wasn't going to trip anymore.

"It's alive!" Dipper heard his younger sister chime from across the room as she took another bite of her Unicorn Bits cereal; it's her favorite.

"Morning to you too." He responded before entering the kitchen and grabbing a breakfast bar to scarf down. "Wonder what strange events Grunkle Stan has planned for the Mystery Shack's reopening?" Taking a bite from his breakfast bar Dipper awaited an answer from his sister, whom was five feet deep into her bowl of cereal. The Mystery Shack has temporarily closed due to damage given in the battle against David a year ago. That also meant that Bill had been gone about a year as well, and he didn't keep his promise... he never contacted the Pines; no email, letter, phone call or text. Nothing.

"Don't know; wait, I think I saw a leprechaun that was tall." Mabel responded before taking her empty bowl into the kitchen and rinsing it out and setting it into the new dish washer.

Dipper could almost see his large brain as he rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's something that makes no sense."

"HEY, who's talking smack about me!?" They heard their grunkle stan scream from the top of the stairs.

The twins only laughed in response as they gathered their things and headed out the door; the sunlight blinding them, they headed down the steps. Dipper sported messy curly hair, a blue shirt, a grey jacket striped designs, sneakers, and blue jeans. Mabel has her curly brown hair parted to the side with a purple bow hair pin, a black and purple dress, black star earrings, and purple converse.

Now in college, the twins were looking forward to a bright future without constant danger threatening their lives. Shooting for clothing design was Mabel, and Dipper studied archeology, so he could one day explore the mysteries of the world. Though happy with his school life, Dipper still felt a sharp, empty pain in his heart; When he finally realized Bill was never going to return nor contact him... he gave up and now he forever has a piece of him missing.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"I got what you asked for." The yellow haired man threw a golden scroll at the man before him. "That mean's I'm finished right?"

Golden eyes gazed up at Bill, following a devilish grin that could kill before standing up to face the dream demon. "Why are you so eager to leave? Shouldn't my brother enjoy my company?" The man in front of bill had hair as black as ink, skin paler than the dead and suit to fit that adorned him; attached to his back were black bat wings, ears like an elf, and let's not forget the fangs and slit eyes.

Unpleased was the look leaving Bill's also golden eyes as he rose a brow to his brother. "I have business elsewhere."

"Well, due come visit? The only time I see you is when I need you for something."

The yellow demon rolled his eyes to that remark before turning away from the other demon. "Oh, I wonder why... " Like a blink of an eye, Bill vanished and dissolved away in triangles.

"Yes... I do wonder." The bat like demon replied before taking a sip of his drink made from unholy ingredients.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**_"PAY ATTENTION!"_ **

Shooting his head up, Dipper frantically looked for the source of the loud voice he had just heard like the roar of a lion; it had a growl in it's deep voice which made it sound inhuman. Alas, he saw nothing but the class full of students taking notes as the calm English professor lectured his class. Dipper knew something was wrong as he felt the temperature in the room felt to have dropped ten plus degrees; as he scanned the room he noticed the other students still wearing summer clothing without an issue hinting to the chance only he felt the drop in temperature. Quickly standing from his seat he gathered up his notes, books, and other school supplies in a panic.

"Shakespeare had an interesting form of play writing, an- Mr. pines, may I ask what the rush is?" Dipper head his professor ask as he was obviously disrupting the lecture and all the students sent their attention his way.

Nervously making his way down the rows of students, Gabriel ignored the professor and left through the door.

_**"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"** _

The loud voice appeared again, making Dipper zip around to look behind him; nothing. Was he loosing his mind? He thought he was; he's been hearing this voice on and off for a few months but not this frequently and it was normally only when he was asleep. Dipper slammed through the from door of the college and began walking as far away from the building as he possibly could, anywhere if it was away from the voice.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"It's not Stupid!" Stanly screamed at his twin as he gestured to the statue of a Tall Leprechaun. "Explain how it's stupid!"

Stanford thought his brain was going to explode with each word that left his brother's mouth. "I shouldn't have to explain it... "

Before either could continue to argue, Dipper barreled through the door and scrambled up the steps to get to his room in the attic.

"I'll go talk to him." Stanly stated before following Dipper and creaking open his room door and peaking his head in. "Dipper are you okay?"

His head was nothing but fuzz; All Dipper could think of was the voice and where it might have come from. Soon he heard his grandfather speak to him and looked in his direction with his dull eyes and heavy eye bags. "Yeah... just not feeing so well is all."

Hearing a sigh leave him grandfather, he saw him nod before closing his door and leave down the steps. Dipper drug out the Journal two and began to scan it for any possible answer. "No, no, no, not a werewolf; why would I need to know about mushrooms? No, no, no... NO... OH THIS IS HOPEESS!" Slamming his body onto his bed, his limbs sprawled out and hair a mess as he looked upon the ceiling, Dipper could only frown in destress as became lost in frustrated thought. Giving up, he decided to stay where he was and possibly fall asleep; alas, it had other plans and Dipper's eyes shot open.

_**"FOUND YOU!"** _

**_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~*_ **

 

"So, I hear you saw Bill again?"

"That I did." The bat like demon answered the rose haired boy beside him, his voice sarcastic as ever. "As pleasant as always."

The small demon had short, wavy dusty rose hair, cool yet faded cobalt blur eyes, and two devilish like horns onto of his head to match the devil tail behind him. "Dark, there is no need to be sarcastic." He answered. "I know Bill dislikes you."

Damian Dark Matter, the demon of demons, son of lucifer and eldest brother of Bill; master of seduction, he held the power to hypnotize and seduce any women of his choice and force them act out his sexual desires before he murders them for their soul to collect; posses the power to control dark matter and read and control any mind he'd wish. He was a monster of pure horror and wasn't afraid to show it.

"I know, Salem but you don't have to point it out." Dark answered, a deep growl hiding within his voice.

Salem of the dead, younger brother of Dark and Bill and a demon with the unholy power to control the bodies of the dead and make them bend to his will; master of necromancy. Salem could create an army of undead without batting an eyelash. There were three brothers in all, children of Lucifer and an unknown angel they weren't to speak of. The most dangerous, powerful, and feared demons known to hell. Below them are Cupid, a demon of heart break, X, demon hidden in mystery, and David Destruction whom was terminated by Bill Cipher whom was most feared for the moment being; Dark was equal in power as Bill, and the two could stand their own ground in a fight with each other.

Salem let a sigh leave his lungs. "Well, I'm going to find out why he was so quick to leave."

Raising a brow, the well-dressed demon looked over to his brother. "Oh? Well, do let me know how that goes; yet again I may catch up with you. I'm dying to see for myself what has caught the attention of our brother, Bill Cipher."


	2. Reunions and Nightmares

 

**_"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"_ **

Dipper spent his night ignoring the voice to the best of his ability and continues through the morning as he makes his way into the kitchen letting his feet glide across the cold hardwood floors. Feeling his eyes heavy, he tried to rub away the lack of sleep opening the fridge door; not much inside which meant it was time the Pines went grocery shopping.

_**"OVER HERE!"** _

Feeling his eye twitch, the young man closed the empty fridge and turned to leave into the living room only to freeze in place; the shadow was tall, about seven feet tall, and stood next to the entry way into the living area. Feeling panic set in, Dipper's chest heaved letting a scream leave his lungs while he watched a nightmarish grin inch across the entities face and blood trickle down it's invisible chin. Just as quick as he blinked it was gone and his sister came into view barreling into the kitchen as response to her brother's scream of terror.

"Dipper, what is it and who do I have to whack!?" Mabel was always the type to have a silly remark to everything, even at times where she was referring to violence.

"Mabel, I- I swear I saw... something?" His sentence melding from a statement to a question as he to didn't understand what had just happened.

Blinking her eyes, she starred at her brother flabbergasted. "Bro Bro, I'm not getting what you're trying to tell me."

Running his palm over his forehead, he wiped the cold sweat from his skin and let his fingers tangle inside his curly locks. "Demon, I think I-; Did I see a demon or was it a figment of my imagination?" Still not about to keep a sentence straight, he ended up questioning himself yet again and sat at the table to collect himself.

The mention of Demon made Mabel's head shake in hesitation. "I'm sorry, Dipper but did you just say demon?"

Nodding was the only response her brother could give as his mind was scrambled and body numb from what had just happened. Despite this, the pines boy conjured up the strength to open one of his grandfather's journals and began to skin through the pages again like the night before. Flipping through each page like his life depended on it; to be honest his life might have depended on it. As he ran by a page his fingers froze mid page flip and he gazed upon the triangular image in front him; Dipper hadn't thought about Bill in months.

"Dipper?" He heard the concerned tone leave his sister's breath, but he couldn't help himself from suddenly breaking down.

Tears cascaded down his cheeks like a water fall as he let the journal slip through his trembling fingers onto the white tiled floor. Memories of the year prior played through his mind like a broken record, flashing by with each second it felt like a chapter of his life had gone by. Warmth wrapped her arms around him and his sister drug him into a comforting hug letting him let all his pain out; it was as if his heart itself was weeping.Â 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Sat on the old beaten up couch, Dipper mindlessly flipped through television channels until the news caught his eye. It looked to be a meteor flying through space; sitting up, the pines boy leaned in closer to the bright, flickering box of moving pictures in front of him.

"What a day on earth it is!" The lady on the news spoke; the lady had black, short wavy hair and brown eyes. "A meteor on it's way to earth!? Guess... well Tom I guess we should duck in cover am I right!?" The lady then went on the laugh as if this weren't a national emergency.

"Yes Stacy, I would say so!" Tom had brown, short, clichÃ© news man hair and a hint of a mustache above his lip.

In a dash, Dipper ran out the door and shot his attention to the sky seeing the ball of fire heading to Gravity Falls; oh, how surprising, it wouldn't ever hit Gravity Falls of all places, that's so unheard of. Turning back around, Dipper ran back inside banging on the snack machine that lead to his grandfather's lab. "Grandpa Ford, there's an emergency!"

Didn't take long for the machine to open and his grandfather appear in front of him. "Yes, Dipper I saw, and I'm going to try and use my anti-gravity device to hopefully force the meteor to float back into space."

"How can you kill the gravity on the meteor? Grandpa Ford, that doesn't make any sense because the gravity forcing the meteor to come to earth is the Gravity in Earth's atmosphere; I'd also like to add that if you plan to kill the gravity on Earth we will all float up into space."

"Yes, Dipper you are correct, BUT, my device creates a thin layer of anti-gravity plasma. It's a little concoction I created back in my college day; I call it float gum!" Stanford explained to his frantic grandson before exiting the door. "Won't take me long to send this rock back into the void of space!"

"Okay, that is interesting, and I will be snagging that later to test it on... err... objects; Anyways, what if it doesn't work; then what?"

Looking over at his grandson, Ford let out a shaky sigh before pointing the gun like device toward the meteor. "Then... we die."

Those words made Dipper's heart sink; watching as his grandfather shot the plasma into the air, his breath failed to leave his lips when it missed, and the meteor continued to inch closer to landing. That was it, they were all going to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Shoot again!" Dipper panicked, shaking his grandfather.

Ford sighed and shifted his sight from the meteor and the to his grandson. "I- I can't Dipper, that was the last of it and I would have to make more, and we don't have twelve hours to spare!"

Just as all hope seemed to be sucked from their spirits, a bright flash appeared in front of the meteor; Dipper made out what seemed to be the silhouette and watched as the meteor suddenly vanished into thin air as if it were never there to begin with. The figure turned to look at them, and he could have sworn it was looking right at him. Before Dipper could question if his grandfather witnessed what had just happened, the figure teleported from the sky and appeared in their yard. As the man stood it didn't take them long to recognize the familiar face standing before them.

Yellow hair to the side and jet black buzzed on the left of the head, skin a milky pale and let's not forget the enchanting gold orbs on his face that call you into a trance; ditching the old pyramid tuxedo, he now sported a nice black jacket with yellow lines at the bottom that mimicked a pyramid.

"B- Bill!?" That name fought its way out of Dipper's chest before he took off running toward the tall dream demon; his heart was skipping every other beat and his smile painted across his face before he slammed into his demon. "It's you, it's really you!"

Finally, Bill could finally run his fingers through his pine-tree's hair once again; leaning down, Bill breathed in his human's sweet forest pine sent and allowed a grin to grow on his face. "Oh, how I've missed you."

Both males embraced each other, the thought of letting go again sent pain through their souls; Bill, still smelt dipper, ran his nose down from his hair, across his forehead, passed his chocolate brown eyes and arrived at his nose which allowed eye and lip level. Without anymore hesitation, the demon stole the sweet taste of Dipper's lips, wrapping an arm around his waist and another around his head pressing their lips harder against each other as they let their heart reunite and joyfully sob in happiness. Alas, their lips had to part sooner or later, so they aloud just that and gazed into each other's eyes as they panted from the heated make out.

"Where have you been?" Dipper finally asked, wanting answers.

"I'll explain later," Bill began. "For now, let's get you inside so I can make up for all the cuddling time I've lost."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"So, that's the reason Bill wanted to leave so quickly." The short, rose haired demon hummed as him and their eldest brother watched Bill embrace a human. "A human, a human of all things; Dark are you okay with this?"

Yellow eyes bled through the darkness that hid them in the trees of the forest that surrounded Gravity falls, and the vampire like demon let a frustrated sigh leave his lips. "Of course, I'm not; That's a damn human! What is Bill thinking, going for a human; you'd think he's gone soft." Dark felt the anger rush through his every fiber as he watched his younger brother enter the Mystery Shack.

"What do we do?" Salem was actually very curious; demon's falling in love with humans was frowned upon in most parts of hell.

"I pay him a visit," Dark answered, letting his fang peak underneath his shit eating grin. "tonight, after the humans are all asleep."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**_"WHO IS THAT!?"_ **

Dipper sat on the couch, shaking his head as he tried to shake of the voice in his head. All that worry melted away as Bill wrapped his arms around him and drug him over into a warm snuggle; Dipper missed this. Once he felt his demon's finger start to glide across his head he knew sleep was going to come.

"Pine-tree, you look so tired." Bill's honey filled voice whispered into Dipper's ears. "You should get some sleep. I promise to stay right here with you."

Dipper wasn't going to argue with that and let his eye lids shut and carry him off to sleep.

**_"ANSWER ME!"_ **

The voice wasn't far behind him as he scurried across the ground, feeling the leave crinkle beneath his feet and watched as trees passed him by. Like fire, his lungs sent out acidic breathes to leave his mouth and burn his lips; his legs suddenly turning into weights Dipper tried to go on but each step felt like pushing a mountain.

**_"I SEE YOU~"_ **

_It's close..._ Dipper thought to himself as he began to looked around him, desperately trying to move his legs on for them to grow so heavy it were as if he were frozen in place.

"Who are you!?" The terrified boy screamed out; as he screamed out blood spewed out from his lips and slid down his face as it bubbled up and began to boil his face; it was hot, and his skin began to melt down from his cheeks.

Screaming, he began to claw at his face, desperately trying to remove the acidic blood and release the excruciating burning that stung like a billion bee stings and more. Looking down at his fingers he noticed he skin was nothing but putty and he was only pulling off his own melting flesh. As another scream left his lungs, Dipper looked up to see the same creature he saw in his kitchen and this time he saw the lips move as it said **_FOUND YOU!_**

Just as another scream rose from his chest, Dipper was awoken by Bill snapping his fingers, using his dream magic to force the boy awake. Bill's golden eyes bled through the darkness of the room; night had fallen as he could tell, and Bill had a glare that could kill.

"Gabriel... "He heard his demon say as a low and menacing growl left his perfect lips. "who the hell was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bill's eyes were slowly starting to bleed into a crimson red color as he crawled on top of his human; they were laid out on the couch, Dipper pinned to the couch as his demon gripped his shoulders letting out a deep territorial growl. "Gabriel, you have five milliseconds to explain to me who the hell that was..." As bill growled at his human, his grip became tighter around Dipper's wrists.

Dipper couldn't help the nervous squeak leave his throat and the rose tent cover his face as his demon got on top of him. "Wh- Who are you t-talking abo-about B-Bill?"

The anger in Bill's eyes only grew more intense, his crimson orbs glaring down at his human in a possessive need to claim again. "I saw that THING in your dream!"

"Bill... " His human whimpered, feeling his wrists start to burn like fire. "You're hurting me, and it was just a nightmare."

Snapping out of his own madness, the demon flew back off the human just as his twin sister entered the room. Bill looked at her, then back at Dipper and then to Mabel again. "I'm sorry Dipper... I don't know what came over me. Please, get some more sleep."

Before he could protest, Bill vanished into a million triangles leaving the poor human with his sister. "I wonder what that was all about..."

His sister stepped over to her brother and sat next to him; giving him a welcoming smile she nudged him with her shoulder. "Hey now, no brother of mine is moving into sweater town."

Dipper tried to smile back at her, knowing this was a sincere moment but his smile only faded when his fears came back to haunt him...

**_"COME BACK!"_ **

Dipper shot up off the couch as the voice boomed into his head. "Where are you!?"

Mabel stood up and gave her brother a concerning expression; she knew he was having nightmares, but she didn't know it was troubling him this bad.

**_"GO BACK TO SLEEP!"_ **

Dipper began to search the Mystery Shack, looking for any sign of this annoying demon in his head.

_**"OVER HERE!"** _

_**"NO OVER HERE!"** _

_**"WRONG WAY!"** _

_**"NO, DIPPER THIS WAY!!!!!"** _

Dipper was beginning to give up hope.

_**"AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"** _

Finally stopping at the top of the steps, Dipper took a moment to catch his breath as his sister watched from bellow in worry. "Dipper? Dipper, maybe you should get out of the house for some fresh air?" His sister was determined to make him feel better and bring back his sanity.

"No... " He replied with a shake of his head; lifting his head up, he came face to face with the dark entity yet again. That same malicious smirk appeared with blood that dripped down onto the floor. He thought his heart was going to stop beating; Hell, he thought he was going to shit himself.

_**"BOO!"** _

Trying to back away from the creepy spirit, Dipper ended up slipping backwards and tumbling down the steps hitting his head, bruising his back and twisting his ankle. Landing against the closet door, Dipper heard his sister scream before scrambling over his way frantically.

"Oh my god, Dipper be careful are you hurt!?"

He could feel the world around him fading away...

"Dipper? Dipper, answer me!"

Darkness consuming him...

"Gabriel, please answer me! Help, Help Dipper got hurt!"

...until there was **nothing**...

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

The faint sound of a heart monitor filled the boy's ears...

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

He felt a tingling run across his skin as his body began to awaken...

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Finally, his eyes inched open; the light blinded him as if he were staring right into the sun, sending pain through his nerves and forced his head to start pounding. After his eyes got used to the lights, Dipper scanned the room to noticed he was in a hospital; wouldn't be the first time. He could hear voices from outside talking, and he knew one of them sounded just like his grandfather. Before he knew it, Stanly made his way inside locking eyes with his great nephew.

"Dipper!" Excited, Stan made his way over to the bed and ran a hand over his nephew's head. "It's good to finally have you awake kid."

"Yeah, it's good to be awake grunkle Stan." Dipper replied before shifting his eyes over only to see the dark entity had followed him; the fact it waved at him only made his stomach turn.

"Bill is here to see you by the way, it's great to see he kept his promise and came back. You sure know how to give him a heart attack." His grunkle explained to him. "I'll go and let him in."

After watching Stan leave, his eyes moved back to watching the shadow in his room; he hated the fact it was following him and that it was deciding to show itself to him.

_**"I WARNED YOU!"** _

"Pine-Tree!" Just as the evil shadow taunted him again, his handsome demon came racing through the door to his human. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Ill get you anything, like anything; water, a pillow, a snack, the blood of your enemies; you say it, ill fetch it so what will it be Pine-Tree?"

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle. "I've get everything I need right here." Lifting his hand, he cuffed it over Bill's pale cheek. "I'm sorry I gave you another scare."

"Scared isn't the half of it, Pine-Tree." Bill scolded him with a scowl on his features. "More like a heart attack; Dipper when I heard you fell I thought I was about to have to come gut some sad meat sack." This only made Dipper laugh and Bill scoffed in response. "What, why are you laughing? This isn't funny, Dipper I'm being serious here."

"I know, I know I'm sorry; Bill you just make me laugh that's all." He explained to his demon. "That's a good thing, it means I couldn't ever get bored with you. My make my life worth living."

"Since when did you become the one with a way with words?" Bill asked, a red and flustered look painted on his face. "That's supposed to be my job."

Though smiling at his dream demon, Dipper glanced over to notice the shadow was still watching him from the corner; quickly grabbing his nose, Dipper noticed it had started to bleed. "Oh, shit my nose is bleeding."

Gasping, Bill scrambled together some tissues and started cleaning and doctoring his lover. "Head up, Pine-Tree or else it wont stop."

Little did Bill know; this nose bleed was no coincidence and Dipper knew... he knew it was that shadow's fault. Noticing Dipper starring at a corner, Bill's eyebrows forwarded in confused before he to glanced over at the corner. Seeing nothing, he looked back over to Dipper. "Sweetie, what in the heaven are you looking at?"

The thought of telling Bill about this entity crossed his min. _Should I tell him?_ The thing is, Dipper forgot about one small, itsy bitsy thing; Bill Cipher could read minds.

"Yes, yes you should tell me. Gabriel Pines, has something been going on while I was gone!?" Dipper could see Bill's protective glare peering at him again.

 _Damn he's hot when he does this._ Dipper thought to himself, biting his lip at the thoughts running through his head.

"Thank you, Dipper that's very flattering but it doesn't answer my question."

_**"I'M STILL WATCHING YOU~"** _

This time, when it screamed in his head, thanks to Bill paying attention he heard the voice. A low, demonic growl left his demon's throat before he glared dagger eyes at the corner where the demon he couldn't see stood. "I heard you... "

This is it, Bill heard it and now he knew about the freaky dark mass following him everywhere. "I- I don't know what it is... " Dipper began to explain. "All I know is that it's been following me everywhere I go."

Bill's normally golden tent bled into the dark shade of crimson; the demon was pissed the fuck off and pissing of Bill Cipher isn't something you want to do. "Well, whatever the hell it is... Im **GoInG To RiP iT To ShReDs!"** And just like that Bill vanished into the astral leaving behind his flashy pixelated triangles that fade shortly after.

_**"YOU JUST FUCKED UP"** _

Dipper still heard the voice, but he also could still feel Bill's rage fill the room even though he wasn't in the physical plane anymore.

 **"No,"** The dream demon hissed, slowly making his way over to the shadow as his powerful cane appeared next to him, **"YoU jUsT fUcKeD uP"** once he stretched out his arm and opened his hand,the cane appeared in pixely triangles before he grabbed it and set it in front of him and rested his chin on it. **"So, TeLl mE hOw sHoUlD I eXtErMiNaTe yOu, Hm?"** Bill asked, turning his head to now rest his cheek on the cane, growing a shit eating grin across his face.

 **"DO YOU REALLY THING I AM SCARED OF YOU!?"** The voice asked. **"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DREAM DEMON!"**

 **"Oh, Am I NoW!?"** Lifting his cane, he pointed it right at the dark mass freezing it in place. **"I ThInK YoU FoRgEt WhO I Am!"** With a flick of his wrist, Bill swung his cane and as his did the demon flew sideways and into the physical realm. Once Bill did that, the connection the entity had with his human broke.

Dipper jump as the black serpent demon smashed into the wall, the rubble crumbling down on it. It had the upper body of a human, but the lower body was that of a snake. Appearing in front of it, was a glowing red Bill Cipher. "Now that your bond with my Pine-Tree is broken, I can concentrate of sending you away from here." Bill explained, tilting his head as he did; that devilish grin still stretched across his cheeks. "That sound like a clever idea?"

Before Bill could think, the demon used its powers of levitation and drug poor Dipper over to him; wrapping its arm around the human it grew out it's shard claws and began tapping them on Dipper's neck. "I'd think twice before you threaten me, Cipher."

Taking a deep breath, straightening out his stature and setting his hands-on top of his can Bill tried his best to keep his calm; the fluttering eyes of frustration and sarcastic huff that seemed a bit like a chuckle gave it away. "You, you... you sir must have lost your mind." Bill laughed and pointed his cane at him as a gesture to whom he was speaking of. "You think its such a grand idea, to try and hold MY HUMAN hostage? MY HUMAN!? Oh, how hilarious this is! It really is!" Bill even threw up his arms to excaudate his expression.

"I don't get what you think is so funny..." The demon hissed and continued to tap Dipper's neck with his claws of death.

"You, I think YOU are funny." Bill's voice went from hilarious to deep and threatening as he pointed his cane at the serpent's head. "You're a bad joke... and I HATE bad jokes." Just like that, a blast left the other side of his cane and exploded the head of the other demon as it's brains scattered all over the hospital room.

Dipper wasted no time rushing over to his demon who drug his human into a tight hug. "Oh my god, Dipper I was so scared he was going to hurt you!"

"Scared?' Dipper chuckled before looking up at Bill. "Bill, you were laughing."

"Dipper, I'm Bill Cipher so of course I laugh when I am scared." He answered the now laughing boy in front of him. "What? Are you really questioning me, Dipper do you even know who I am!? I'm bill fucking Cipher I don't have to make sense!"

Watching Bill with the laughing human was his eldest brother, Dark who was keeping a sharp eye on them. Thanks to Dipper's accident he never got a chance to go confront Bill about this human thing. "Keep on laughing human... " He grumbled to himself. "Soon you won't have a reason to laugh."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to now give credit for the character of Damian Dark Matter to my fiancé, Gabe, whom created him back when we'd roleplay gravity falls. I'll see if he will let me show ya'll his old art of the character! Also, I plan to draw art for all my fanfics soon so i'm not searching down art for their credit. See you soon!


End file.
